total_drama_craziness_presents_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
6 Girls And New York City (Part 1)
Quotes Recap Alex: Last time on Total Drama Craziness Presents: Next Top Model, the 6 remaining girls did a police photo shoot. Before this happened, Jessie said some pretty bad stuff against blondes and that pissed everyone off. Ciara and Jessie were in the bottom 2 but neither of them went home because we are all going to New York. Welcome To New York Frieda: (conf) When we all landed into New York City, I just screamed. Barbara: (conf) And at the terminal, the first person we see was Alex. Alex: Hello girls, welcome to New York. You 6 will be staying here for a week, but at the end, only 4 of you will return to the mansion. Caitlin: (conf) When I heard that only 4 of us are going to return to the mansion, I thought to myself that I should try as hard as I can in the next photo shoot if I want to make it to the finale. Free Time Barbara: (Conf) Since the New York photo shoot is in 4 days, we've decided to do lots of shopping. Frieda: (conf) Oh my gosh, New York has so many clothing stores to choose from, it's like one huge mall! Jessie: (conf) Ah New York, it's kinda like the American version of my birthplace, so I'm kinda used to being in NYC. Tina: Hey guys, let's go in there, I heard that this place has the awesomest outfits ever! Barbara: I might go and get some snacks with Caitlin. CIara: Ok then, just meet us at Central Park in an hour. Barbara: All righty, see you there. 15 minutes later... Caitlin: So, what kind of snacks should we get? Barbara: Candy! Sweet, sweet candy! Caitlin: Ok then. Hey, I dare you to stick some bubble gum down your boobies. Barbara: You're on! (Barbara sticks some gum down her boobs) Barbara: What do I do now? Caitlin: Just wait for me outside. Barbara: Ok. 5 minutes later... Security Guard: Hey! Get back here you thief! (Barbara screams) Meanwhile... Frieda: Oh my gosh Jessie, you look so good in those shoes. Jessie: IKR? And I've been practicing walking around in heels by standing on my tip toes. Ciara: We know, and you are also a fast runner, but if you're on a runway or catwalk, please slow down. Barbara: Guys, some security guy is chasing me! Tina: Shit, what happened? Barbara: Uh... he was trying to inspect my panties and bra. Frieda: Ew. Jessie: I second that. That's more disgusting than eating octopus. Tomorrow's Challenge Ciara: (conf) After we checked into our hotel room, we just had a little fun. Tina: Truth or dare, Caitlin? Caitlin: Dare. Tina: I dare you to shout 'I love cock' out the window. Caitlin: Sure. Caitlin: Jessie, truth or dare? Jessie: Truth. Caitlin: If you had to date a guy, who would it be? Frieda: And before you answer... (whispers something into Caitlin's ear) Caitlin: As long as the guy's first name isn't Stephen. Jessie: Crap, ok then I would date Barbara Morinah if she was a man. Barbara: Fair enough. Tina: Hey guys, Alex Mail! Alex: (In video) Hello girls, tomorrow you will be touring New York. Caitlin: I don't get it, we have a photo shoot in New York or something? Tina: Yeah, even I'm confused. Ciara: Let's wait until tomorrow guys, I really need to sleep. Trivia * Barbara nearly got caught shoplifting bubble gum (which she shoved in her boobs) * Tina, Jessie, Frieda and Ciara went shopping while Caitlin and Barbara were buying some snacks. Gallery Barbara NYC.png|Barbara seeing Alex Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes